1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices having reduced weight and volume compared to those of cathode ray tube devices have been developed. These display devices include, for example, liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting display devices.
Organic light emitting display devices include pixels that display images and apply currents to organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) included in the pixels to display the images. The pixels emit light corresponding to data signals supplied through data lines when scan signals are supplied through scan lines. However, when data lines that supply data signals to different pixels are adjacent to each other (such as side-by-side or without any circuits between them), coupling (such as capacitive coupling) may be generated between the data lines so that the pixels of the organic light emitting display device may not emit light with desired brightness.